Yin and Yang
by The Blue Dragon Princess
Summary: this is the story of my two wolf OCs Yin and Yang, no cannon characters involved. its just a short little one short on two sisters and what happened in their past, though if people like this (or any of my OC back story's) i'd be happy to turn them into real ones :D just leave a review. thanks for reading :D


(Yin and Yang age 6)

Yin crept around in the shadows of the trees, stalking her sister who was wondering and chasing a nearby butterfly lazily. Yin grinned evilly as she dashed from the shadows, leaping to tackle her unsuspecting sister only to crash into the ground when Yang side stepped out of the way. Yin looked up from the ground seeing Yang smiling sweetly at Yin her tail wagging.

"Are you alright sister?" Yang asked looking down at Yin who growled up at her. She lashed out at Yang with her puppy teeth. Yang scuttled back, and her and Yin tackled each other, rolling around in a small ball of black and white fur as they clawed at each other. they mother and father watching from the edge of the clearing with a smile. their older brother, a grey wolf named Cole.

"Alright you two break it up." he said as Yang pinned Yin, wagging her tail happily. Cole snickered. and picked Yang up by the scruff of her collar. Yin rolled to her feet as Cole placed Yang down beside her. "she-wolves shouldn't be rough housing." he scolded seriously. Yang looked up at him guiltily while Yin just smirked. their parents approached standing on either side of Cole.

"I don't know Cole." Their mother said, licking her paw covered in her sleek black fur.

"If they like being that rough at such a young age maybe we can teach them to hunt." their father said watching Yin and Yang over Cole's shoulder. Cole turned to his parents outraged.

"But i'm the hunter of the pack!" he cried out.

"More hunters means more food." Their mother said with a sly smile, flashing her fangs.

"You don't need to do anything." The white wolf said. "i'll teach them."

"But dad!" Cole started only to be cut off.

"I'm still the alpha of this pack. and they WILL learn." their father said. Cole pouted and their father sighed. adding "Think of the lions, it's the lionesses that hunt, if these two can they will."

(a few years later Yin and Yang are 13)

They rolled across the floor Biting and clawing until Yang had Yin pinned and looked up at her father and Cole.

"Yang: 5 Yin: 2." Their father reported with a chuckle.

"Come on Yin, you can do better than that." Cole taunted. Yin growled and stormed towards the grey older wolf. tackling him. Cole laughed as they fought only stopping when Yin had him pinned and he began growling at her, looking up at her smug face. their father laughed. Yin turned back to Yang fire burning in her eyes, newly confidant she could beat her sister. but when she tried to tackle her, Yang merely sidestepped and watched Yin fall.

"are you alright sister?" Yang asked with a kind smile. Yin growled and stormed towards the woods. "Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Away from you!" she called back vanishing into the woods. Yang sighed and raced after her. Yang followed Yin to her secret spot, it was a small cave beside a canyon hidden by bushes. Yin always vanished there when she didn't want to be with the others, Yang had stumbled upon it by pure chance but kept it a secret from the others.

"Come on Yin it's just a game." Yang said trying to get Yin to return to the others.

"to you, I'm the one who is suppose to be the fighter." she growled. "You're too weak to even kill anything." she growled turning and snarling at Yang who remained unwavering.

"Please Yin calm down." Yang pleaded.

"NO!" she cried out. "It's not fair! IT"S NOT!" she lunged at Yang both of them rolling across the grass, Yin attacked and clawed at her with intent to harm, her anger raging out of control. Yang and Yin fought and struggled for a while, eventually leaping back from each other, their fur bristling as they remained hunched and growling at each other, both panting for breath. neither of them able to fight anymore. they stood, their tails waving, agitated. the two wolves circled each other. looking like a circle of half white and half black. after a moment they both sat down at the same time, as if arranged, trying to catch their breath as equals.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yang asked between breaths.

"A bit." Yin admitted after a moment of silence. they sat and talked for a while, relaxing and calming. until finally the sun began to set and they made their way back to their pack. finding everything oddly quiet. they both grew cautious and crouched down behind a row of bushes, peeking through to see a group of hunters cleaning their guns, loading three full grown wolf furs into the back of the truck. Yin and Yang froze, their jaws open as they stared at their family's lifeless bodies. blood staining the grass that was once their territory. Yin growled preparing to leap through the bushes. Yang stopped her, trying to calm her, knowing if they fought they would wind up dead too.

"You hear something?" one of the hunters asked. the others agreed, their voices burning into Yang's memory everything was horribly vivid, the blood, the smells, the sounds, she thought she head other dogs for a moment but she didn't wanna stick around to find out as the hunters approached the bushes.

"here doggies, doggies, doggies." he coaxed. Yang bit Yin drawing her to reality, they exchanged glances and dashed away into the woods.

"Damn it, two of them." the hunters said, there was a round of gunfire. and a bullet slammed into a tree beside Yang but they kept running, faster than normal wolves until they were safe within the twisting forest, safe, but alone.

"I'll kill them." Yin growled. "i swear it. Those bitches took my pack." Yang wanted to comfort her but Yin stopped her before she could say a word. "No it's not gonna be alright Yang!" she scolded. "nothing will ever be the same again."

(age 14 with a new pack they are nice (kinda like silver's old pack, the skylarks) )

Yang returned from the forest with a slab of meat, lying it down in a pile with the other gatherings, to form a rather large pile. the alpha smiled at her kindly, taking on somewhat of a father figure to Yang. she wagged her tail and smiled innocently and energetic in return. worry flashed across his eyes and Yang looked at him concerned.

"Is something wrong alpha?" she asked him childishly. he sighed and stood up, motioning for her to go with him for a short walk. Yang silently followed.

"Yang...You know that you and your sister are allowed to stay here as long as you wish correct?" Yang nodded. "Well...it's been occurring to me that...well you've reached a certain age and...i think it would be beneficial to the pack if you found a mate." he told her causing her to gasp. "It's not normal or a she-wolf your age to not have a mate... I've given you extra time due to your predicament but...it's about time you get a move on." yang couldn't speak and she struggled to accept the concept. the alpha sighed. "I'll leave you to think it over...but if you don't pick a wolf...i will." and he walked away, calling all the wolves to dinner. the wolves gathered and the alpha began to talk, thanking God for the food, speaking of paradise, promising to reach it one day, promising to lead them all to paradise. Yang was inspired by each of the lessons but he stopped suddenly when everyone noticed Yin, hidden off to the side eating a slab of meat she had taken from the pile. The alpha growled gently and made his way over to her, Yang running in front of him.

"I'm sorry she didn't mean it!" she pleaded but he ignored her.

"Yin!" he demanded. Yin looked up at him, with a fire in her eyes.

"You know the alpha eats first." he scolded. "I have not yet eaten it's not your turn." he snarled fed up with all the rebellion she had given him.

"You're not My alpha." Yin stated proudly, her gaze threatening the older wolf. who stepped forward as if to hit her.

"Please sir. please she doesn't mean it, she-"

"Silence!" he scolded drawing a decision. "Yang you are a good pup, but SHE," He stressed Yin. "needs to go." Yin growled at him. "You are no longer welcome in this pack." yin rose to her feet, throwing the bone at him with her mouth.

"I don't wanna be in this stupid pack anyway!" she yelled back.

"Wait! No! please!" Yang cried out.

"Yang you are welcome to stay." The alpha said then turned to Yin. "You are not! now get out" Yin snarled.

"My pleasure!" she cried out and turned and dashed into the forest, vanishing. Yang stared after her sister wide eyed and open mouthed. the alpha stared at her for a moment.

"you are free to go if you wish...but if you leave you will not Be allowed back in." he growled. Yang considered her options for a moment. she liked this pack, they were...for the most part, kind, open...they had a view of paradise that was somewhat religious...but Yin was her sister. she remembered the topic the alpha had brought up earlier and decided.

"I'm sorry." she told him quietly. "but thank you for your hospitality." she turned and vanished after her sister.

(age 15)

"Got it!" yin cried out, approaching Yang with a fresh rabbit. Yang smiled at Yin as she prepared to eat. both of them happy to have dinner when something rustled in the bushes. they tensed and rose to their feet, to see dogs that could have passed as wolves.

"hey~" one of them said, their voices high and annoyingly squeaky.

"G-good afternoon." Yang said politely as the dogs circled closer. Yin growled not liking them on instinct.

"Whoa whoa, calm down sweetie." one of them said, causing Yin to snarl louder. they snickered, "Hey hey hey, are you two ladies strays?" the way he asked made Yang's fur crawl.

"What of it?" Yin snarled.

"Well why don't you come along with us?" they offered.

"no thanks, we don't hang around with mutts." Yin snapped, causing them to laugh.

"I really don't think that's an option." one of them mused. "there are only two of you and 8 of us." Yin and Yang exchanged uneasy glances before reluctantly agreeing. the dogs laughed. they reluctantly followed the laughing wolves, surrounded.

"So what are your names?" the 'alpha' an annoying dog asked. Yin and yang exchanged glances before answering. "pretty names." the dog said leading them to a cabin. Yin and yang tensed not liking the looks of this. alarms rang in yang's mind and she glimpsed a shadow inside the cabin. she stopped but a wolf slammed into her from behind, pushing her forward. Yin growled, angered about their treatment and the amusement the dogs got from it. they heard footsteps and voices. Yin and Yang glimpsed through the window, seeing wolves heads mounted on the wall. They froze, recognizing three of them as their pack. Yin let out pained howl, startling the wolves and hunters.

"What was that?" a hunter asked, the same voice from 2 years ago. Yin snarled and dashed forwards as the door opened but was stopped by a dog who bit he in the shoulder, the pack began to laugh and the others leaped at Yang who struggled to keep herself from being burried in the mass of bodies and fur. there was a gunshot and Yin yelped, sinking her teeth into the dog and flinging him off of her. another gunshot and Yang felt it buzz past her head. she emerged from the pile of dogs and tackled the one holding onto Yin, he let go and Yang left him, lying on the ground, and before he could get up Yin dove forward, biting into his neck and ripping it out. killing him almost instantly. the other dogs howled in anger and pain, their laughing stopping as they rushed forward. gunshots, howls and barks filled the air but Yin and Yang kept going.

Yang got her sisters attention and they dashed around the house, planning to escape into the backwoods but Yin wasn't satisfied. she dived through a window, finding a disgusting array of stuffed wolves and puppies, she dashed forward pushing over a lantern and stealing a large piece of meat before jumping back out and following Yin. the hunters were so busy putting out the fire before it could burn anything that they didn't chase the twins, Yin and Yang found a calm place to rest about 2 miles away, still panicked and breathing hard. they thought the dogs would appear and kill them or the hunters would appear any minute to shoot them...but they didn't.

"I'll kill them." Yin said threateningly, Yang glanced up at her, her dark fur shrouding her in the shadows of the setting sun. "I swear, one day Yang, we will kill those bastards."


End file.
